


Natsumi's Side of Things

by galantgalaxy



Series: Camp Buddy: Romantic Alternative [2]
Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Advice, Feelings, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hunter's wise words of advice, In The Woods, Kissing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Self-Discovery, Shyness, Smut, becomes consensual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24867565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galantgalaxy/pseuds/galantgalaxy
Summary: This story takes place at the same time as my other work "A Rotten Flower's Journal". This work will refer to elements contained in the other said work.------------------Natsumi's summer will take a twist as feelings he had never explored before come to his mind. Can he figure out what they mean?Or Natsumi is hopeless when having a crush on Yoichi.
Relationships: Hunter Springfield & Natsumi Hamasaki, Yoichi Yukimura/Natsumi Hamasaki
Series: Camp Buddy: Romantic Alternative [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799344
Kudos: 10





	1. Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! English is not my first language. If you spot any mistake, please tell me.  
> I would be glad to know what you think.   
> Thank you for reading!

Yoichi woke up with a sleepy growl. He didn’t know how much time he had slept, but felt at peace when he detected woody smell of his home. Despite the comfort, his leg still hurt like hell.

Not a minute after, the door was softly knocked on.

“And what’re you doing here, _Mister Perfect_?”

“Umm… I just came to check on you.”

“As you can see, I’m fine. Now go,” he said dryly.

However, Natsumi wasn’t persuaded that easily.

“If there is something, you can talk to me, you know?”

“You’re just here to have a clear conscience, am I right?”

“Of course not, I genuinely care.” Natsumi assured without a second thought, “A buddy should always show a bright smile on his face.” He spoke with an earnest smile, to which he was answered with a frown.

_Wrong move_

“Oh so it’s about the buddy rules again.”

Natsumi, had to think _fast._

“No, that’s not what I meant,” Natsumi corrected quickly.

He knew things were not simple with Yoichi. A mundane misunderstanding could make their friendship… Would he even call it that? Natsumi sincerely considered Yoichi his friend, but was unsure if the latter would agree. And that thought made his heart twinge a bit.

“Then explain yourself properly ‘cause I’m not getting your point.”

In the spur of the moment, Natsumi grabbed Yoichi’s hand. Too surprised by the sudden gesture, he froze. In fact, both of them froze; Natsumi was equally shocked by what he had just done. He knew no one really ever got close to Yoichi before and yet…

“Huh! Sorry I- It’s-,” he sputtered.

Yoichi’s face slowly went from interrogative to playful, on the borderline of evil, one might say.

“It’s alright, Natsumi, I get it now…” He made sure to emphasize how he said the other boy’s name as he was interested to see the effect it might have.

“You’re struggling with something, but don’t want to trouble anyone again. So typical of you," he continued, "After all these years you’d know I can read through you, right?” 

Although Yoichi hadn’t made an accusation yet, Natsumi felt exposed. Yoichi’s sixth sense was usually right. That’s partly why no one approached Yoichi. He could smell any ulterior motive one had. Not that Natsumi had any when talking to Yoichi, did he? His mind had lost the answer.

What was it that made him reach out for Yoichi? The duty of not leaving a buddy behind? Or something else? Why did he feel that way around Yoichi now?

As Natsumi’s brain was being overwhelmed by the questions, Yoichi yanked him towards himself and pecked his cheek swiftly before letting go of his hand. “I hope this can help you find the answers you need,” he said while showing his signature half-evil, half-playful smile.

The model scout was surprised, in shock, utterly flabbergasted. He still did not know what had surged through him at that moment, but he needed to run.

“Hum, the activity is about to start outside, I’d better go.”

“Sure whatev…wait nobody knows you’re here?”

“Aah Umm well like I said, I just came to see how you were doing. It’s not some duty if that’s what you thought.”

Unbelief quickly passed on Yoichi’s face. Nevertheless, he exhaled as if in relief after noticing the blue-haired boy’s innocence. The insidious self-consciousness was creeping on Natsumi’s skin, hot as if a spotlight were cast on him. A tenderness contrasting with the rebel camper’s customary brutish expressions followed. “Whatever, see you later, Mister Perfect.”

Natsumi found his cue to leave.


	2. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi and Yoichi try some stuff while ditching. Yes, Natsumi is ditching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains smut with what I would call some "mild dubcon". It is however quickly replaced by consent, do not worry. If you are not comfortable with smut (idk what you're doing in this fandom), There will be a summary in the end notes. Thank you for reading.
> 
> P.S. I would really appreciate some feedback. It's my first time writing a sex scene and I am not sure if it's good. And if you spot any typos, please tell me.

“Show us how it’s done, Sheriff brokeback! I wouldn’t want to hurt a fellow camper by making a mistake,” he yelled, stifling a giggle once or twice.

Almost sighing, Yoshinori accepted. “Very well, Aiden, would you help me please?”

“Sure thing, Yoshi!” He finger-gunned at Yoshinori before lying down right in front of him.

“Ha! I can’t believe you actually ditched the activity!”

Natsumi tensed up in shock. Realizing he was really doing this. As the fact set in his mind, he felt his stomach churn a little. Why was he accepting that? He had never acted that way before. He felt his pride dissolving.

“You’re actually pretty fun when you stop caring so much about rules.”

“It’s not right and you know it Yoichi!” He failed at sounding confident this time, much to Yoichi’s pleasure. It’s better if the prey struggles a bit before giving in. _He said I was fun._

“Right, wrong, who cares?! You’re always preoccupied with everyone and everything. Stop caring about others n’ start caring about yourself a little.”

“Heh… You sound like you are trying to corrupt me,” he laughed bitterly, admitting to himself that maybe Yoichi wasn’t entirely wrong.

“I’m not corrupting anyone here, if you want something, say it Natsumi.” He shot a knowing glance at the blue-haired boy.

A dark blush crept on his cheeks and he wished more than ever that he didn’t come here with Yoichi. No one could save him now. As Natsumi was paralyzed, Yoichi tenderly spoke to his ear.

“You look like you’re about to break, Natsumi. Don’t you think it’s better to do it with no one else around?” Hearing the boy saying his name like that stirred something unknown inside him.

He pushed Yoichi away and stopped his train of thought from going any further.

“But you’re here! What is it that you want?”

“It’s about what you want, I want to hear you say it.”

“I… don’t know what I want,” he started, unsure, “I just know you’re driving me mad with all the teasing!”

“So you want me to go for real, huh?” He grinned, intoxicating the blue haired boy with an unknown pleasure. After mildly pining Natsumi to a tree, he let his other hand venture on Natsumi’s hips, eliciting a surprised gasp from him. He softly thrusted his pelvis to the other boy’s. “Not used to this kind of touch, huh? No wonder you’re so uptight.” Natsumi blushed, eyes shut tightly in an attempt to look past what was happening inside him. The first undeniable manifestation of arousal roared in his mind. Yoichi kept on rubbing the other boy’s crutch. Although it was a pleasant and unusual sensation, like a candle in a pitch-black room, Natsumi was on the verge of pushing his friend away, fearing the arousal would be too much if he let go of …

“If you want me to stop, just say so.”

“…”

Yoichi, although he was still in Natsumi’s bubble, stopped and waited for Natsumi to give him an answer.

Hesitantly, Natsumi opened his eyes and glanced at his friend’s unwavering stare. It somehow made him nervous, to see his friend like this for the first time since they met all these years ago. He never could have predicted that things would turn like this. It felt unreal like a lucid dream, but it was too vivid.

Yoichi was determined and knew where he was going. He ditched activities he didn’t like. He told people what he thought about them and didn’t care if people found him rude, though lately, Natsumi understood his long-time friend wasn’t the same. What changed?

He did not have the answers he was yearning for, but his thoughts came back to the boy waiting eagerly for him. How could he resist this manly gaze, the fit body, the indelicate but never harmful nature of Yoichi? Well he couldn’t.

He took the leap.

“I don’t mind…” he almost whispered.

“You don’t mind? That’s not very convincing,” he said obviously turned off by the choice of his words. He sighed, removing his hands from Natsumi’s back and waist.

“Uuhh I mean I-I like it! It’s just that I don’t know where this… is going.”

“You could take the lead if you want, you know? It’s not what I prefer, but if it made you more comfortable, I don’t mind.”

“Take the lead? **:o** ”

“What the f”ck! Are you that innocent that you don’t know?” Yoichi responded, half-amused and half-concerned.

“I’m sorry; I don’t really know much about s- sex.”

“I can’t exactly say I’m surprised, ‘cause I ain’t. Anyways what do you want to do?”

“What were you planning on doing? Here, with me, I mean.”

“Hmm I was thinking of a mutual hand job after kissing you with my tongue.”

Natsumi’s pure thoughts were invaded by the picture evoked by these words and his blush threatened to come back.

“Easy, Natsumi! I won’t be doing that if you don’t want it.”

“No, I want to… I at least want to try.”

Nervousness filled his words to point where his friend looked uncertain of what to do next. He nevertheless got closer to Natsumi and stared in his sky-blue eyes. He slowly pressed his lips to other boy’s, making him startle. A moment later, his arms were all over Natsumi again and the latter gave in to the kiss, opening his mouth to let the Yoichi’s probing tongue explore his mouth. _I can’t believe this is happening!_ He felt the tongue against the inside of lips, his teeth and his own tongue. The foreign feeling brought him certainty; he wanted more.

He hugged Yoichi and started to feel the refined muscles of his back and shoulders. The same back he had seen many times each summer was now beneath his hands. He then started to kiss Yoichi back and used his tongue to feel the other’s tongue better. Yoichi’s eyes widened in slight surprise and he groaned in satisfaction. After a few seconds, Natsumi had to pull back for air.

He looked away while trying to slow his breath getting. He took a step back from everything that just happened. His mind was chaotic due to repressed feelings erupting and unfamiliar sensations roaming in his body.

“Was that to your taste?” Yoichi inquired teasingly.

Natsumi made eye contact once more. He stayed silent for a moment; the answer was lost in his body. Between his brain and his crotch.

“ Yes…but why do that with me? Aren’t people supposed to do that kind of thing… with people they like?”

“Yep, they do. But romance and sex don’t always go together.”

“I’m so confused. I liked the sensation, but I don’t know if…” _if can ever find someone else to touch me like that, if that means I like you, if it means you like me, if it means I’m gay, if what we did would make the others dislike me, if I should ignore those needs inside me, if-”_

Anxiety was most probably showing on his face, because Yoichi grabbed Natsumi’s hand and kissed his joints. “I bet your mind is in panic mode right now. Sex is supposed to be fun, that’s why everyone does it.”

“Ok, yeah I had fun," he admitted.

“So that means you’re ready for another go? Or do you want to stop for now?”

“For now?”

“Yes for now.”

The implication gave Natsumi much to think about.

“But shouldn’t we go back? The activity has most likely started!”

“Relax mister Perfect, it’s been like what, ten minutes since we left? I know what I’m doin’, ok?” he said, about to unzip Natsumi’s fly.

“ok.”

A second later, Natsmi’s briefs were exposed and revealed his growing erection. Yoichi leaned over Natsumi against a massive tree, one arm keeping their balance on the tree and the other exploring the other camper’s crotch.

“Damn, you’re already hard! Guess, I’m not that bad after all.”

Of course he wasn’t that bad! Yoichi had a bulk that never left Natsumi indifferent. Even when covered by the uniform, the boy seemed to flaunt his muscles naturally. Natsumi was dying to touch them as the purple-haired boy brushed against his pubic hair with his hand.

Natsumi closed his eyes and felt his cock being touched through his underwear. It was so much. While Yoichi slowly removed the briefs, Natsumi shuddered at the thought that he might not be able to handle what would come after this point. He could not stifle the slight moan that came when he sensed hands on his bare skin. It was the first time his crotch was ever touched that way. Yoichi’s hand went in a up-and-down motion. _What’s happening?! It feels good, but…_

“You there, Natsumi? We’re not done yet! I’ll slow down now, so relax and enjoy.”

Natsumi was taken aback by what he had just said; such tender words were rare from the him.

As he kept on stroking Natsumi’s cock, Yoichi traced a line with his tongue on the poor boy’s neck, ending by kiss on the jawline and then one on the cheek, leaving Natsumi panting in desires that were finally taken care of. His legs were shaky and his mouth gaping as if in need for air.

_How come my body reacts like that? Why is he doing that?_

“Why?” escaped from his mouth.

“Why, You ask? That should be obvious by now.” Yoichi stopped moving and looked away. “Despite your annoying righteousness and… I kinda like you…” That last part was almost inaudible, but Natsumi caught it. “… I think you’re handsome as hell, unlike the rest of these brats.”

“O-oh.” He stuttered, not knowing what to say to _that_. No one ever gave him such compliments.

“Wanna keep going?”

“Yes!”

“That’s the spirit!” Yoichi went to Natsumi’s cock and stroked it slowly, adjusting his pace to what Natsumi could manage. The heat building in his abdomen became overwhelming and the sensation of the Yoichi’s skin on his own felt as if he just scratched the surface of what sexuality had to offer. He now knew how innocent he was, how much he was lacking that kind of contact in his life, but in the present, he could not care less about those realizations. The present was stroking him affectionately and that felt _good_.

“You look like you’re enjoying yourself.” The purple-haired boy mused, grinning. When Yoichi started nibbling at the other’s earlobe, Natsumi gasped, taken aback by the sudden sensation. Yoichi halted his nibbling.

“Too much?”

“Ah- no, it just took me by surprise.” He averted his eyes and saw Yoichi’s considerable bulge contained in his shorts. For an unknown reason, the need to fondle it flooded his mind. Therefore, he did. He sloppily unzipped the other’s shorts and earned a chuckle from Yoichi. “Please go ahead.”

“I don’t really know what to do with your uh… _thing_ ”, he uttered

“Oi, Natsumi I’m not forcing you, you know. Just do what you like.”

Natsumi took Yoichi’s brief out of the way to reveal his cock as well as his abundant tuft

Natsumi noticed that the shape of the other’s cock was different; Natsumi’s a bit longer and slender. He had never seen it get hard. With the right amount of light around them, he didn’t miss a single detail of it. The way it slightly pulsed in his hold, the first bead of pre-cum and the soft grunt that came from Yoichi’s mouth.

A few seconds later, they found the pace that pleased them both and kept going for some time. It was almost as exhausting as running, but as relaxing as… No, Natsumi never had something so relaxing and comforting before.

Time seemed to stop and for a moment. Natsumi felt all his insecurities dissolve in the tender warmth enveloping them.

The sounds became more wet as the pre-cum began to coat their hands and cocks. Yoichi kissed him again and nibble at his lips, bringing Natsumi closer to his climax. He moaned helplessly as he got even closer.

“Let go Natsumi, we can do it together.” No other moment in his life could compare to the raw pleasure of having this orgasm taking over him. Natsumi came and so did Yoichi.

A moan escaped Yoichi and he blushed a bit. _Cute_ : a word he never thought would use to describe his friend.

The shock made his legs tremble a bit and he had to hold the other tight not to stumble. Yoichi held him tenderly. Both were soothed by the afterglow, but also by the serene ambiance of the forest.

As he came back to his senses, the thought of the time spent here resurfaced and made him squirm out of Yoichi’s hold. “Ah! We have to go! The others have surely noticed we were missing by now.”

“Don’t worry Mister Perfect, this time, we’ll just tell them it took you fifteen minutes to convince me into joining their next activity.”

“Th-this time?”

“Yeah, I had a lot of fun, so let’s do that again sometimes!”

“Listen, umm I- I have to think about it.”

“Ok” he answered while giving him a slightly smug look.

As they walked towards the Camp, Natsumi tried to evaluate his complex feelings. Looking back on what they had done brought heat to his cheeks, again. He wasn’t getting out of it.

“What are we going to do with the cum on our clothes?”

“We’ll sneak in the cabin first and then we can change, the dirty ones will go in the laundry.”

What the paragon of campers had just gone through was going to change him forever, that, he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It happens along the events of chapter 7 of my other work. Yoichi has figured out that Natsumi has a crush on him. He teases him by asking Yoshinori to show everyone the mouth-to-mouth with Aiden. Then, They ditch and Natsumi is unhappy about it. It doesn't last long because Yoichi flirts with Natsumi and ends up convincing him to explore his desires.  
> Natsumi complies. When done, Natsumi is worried some people might notice he was gone... for a big 15 minutes.


	3. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what happened with Yoichi in the woods, Natsumi is haunted by unknown feelings. With Hunter, he will try to make sense of them.

Natsumi and a few other campers were picking up the remaining ropes that were used in their last activity. Laying in the grass, attached to high branches, stuck under rocks and even tied to a doorknob and a wooden beam, the ropes were tangled up everywhere.

_Who would do such a thing? If someone had had an emergency, that could’ve been bad._

Natsumi focused on untying the complex knot holding the knob and hadn’t noticed Hunter helping him with the one tied to the beam.

“Oh! Hi Hunter. Thank you for helping.”

“Hello. Don’t mention it,” he said, staying concentrated on his untangling.

They worked in silence, slowly undoing this troublesome knot. Natsumi contemplated the idea of asking Hunter for help, not about their current work though. It was about something even more tangled than this rope: his feelings.

“Hunter, can I ask you about something. I think I need advice or a clue.”

The rope suddenly fell as they were done. Natsumi picked it up and put it with the other ropes.

“Seems we are done with that. Come, we should talk about your issue somewhere else,” he said, observing the surrounding inquisitively. Natsumi did the same, but saw no one. Was his friend paranoid?

Natsumi followed Hunter as he walked towards the woods behind their cabin. There was still time before dinner.

“Hunter, what is this about? Is someone spying on us?” he asked worried.

“As a matter of fact, there could be. I have my suspicions, but let’s leave that aside for now,” he stated coldly. Then his smile came back as if nothing had been going on. “So how can I help you?”

“I don’t even know where to start. I have feelings I’m trying to sort out.” He paused, searching for his words. “How did you know you were in love with Keitaro?”

“Hmm I guess you have feelings for Yoichi then.”

“Huh!? When did you notice?”

“This morning, you made it obvious... Anyways, I don’t think that my vision of love is the same as everyone. Only you can know for sure.”

“But why him? And why now? I’ve known him for years and it’s the first time it happens.”

“Well you’ve seen us naked in the bathroom before, so something must’ve been different this time.”

“If I had to describe it, I’d say it was the same nakedness? Is that a word? However, it was much more intimate. He knew what he wanted to do and I just let him do it.”

The last words staggered Hunter, which made him stare at Natsumi questioningly. “Aah! No don’t worry, I enjoyed it a lot, but it looked like it was no big deal to him. I was hesitant at first. I don’t even know if I’m gay or bi. I don’t know much about love and sex and it worries me.”

Hunter sighed at the prospect of having to do Natsumi’s sexual education without the help of the internet. “Listen, you don’t need labels to know what you want. You can choose them later. If you like Yoichi, you like him. You could tell him that.”

“But I don’t know if he likes me back. And how do I know it’s love and not a crush?”

Hunter got lost in Natsumi’s questioning, not knowing what to answer. Natsumi continued, “and how do I confess?”

 _Oh boy,_ Hunter thought, _I can’t do this. He’s too much. Why did I even ask help from him when writing the letter?_ Then, an idea popped into his mind. Although not the best, it was his last resort.

“I’m not an expert at confessions. If something, I also need help. I know it might seem crazy, but we should go see Yuri.”

“Yuri? Are you sure?” Natsumi asked, doubting he would get something useful out of asking her.

“Not really, but it’s worth a try.”

“Ok, but I’ll prepare a list of questions first. I would not want to get lost in a discussion about sex with Yuri.”

“Right, I understand.”

There was a silent pause.

“Hey-” “Um-”

“You go first, Hunter”

“How’s Yoichi doing? I haven’t really spoken to him since he’s always gone.”

“He’s doing fine, I guess. I hope he’s going to join us in the afternoon.”

“Where is he now?”

_I can’t tell Hunter Yoichi is cleaning the cum off our clothes, that would be too embarrassing,_

“I don’t know!” he said a bit too quickly. Hunter looked doubtful, but did not press him on the matter.

“Anyways, have you written the letter?” Natsumi asked.

“Y-yes, but I didn’t have the courage to give it to him. I’m too scared.”

Natsumi understood perfectly. They both had the fear of trusting their feelings too blindly. The need of feeling safe from something that was not even remotely dangerous was paralyzing as ever. They had no knowledge of what was beyond a hypothetical confession. A sea of unknown dimensions hid behind.

“I’m sure you can do it, Hunter. You’ve already shown everyone you can overcome your fears.”

Hunter blinked and didn’t answer right away.

“Thank you,” he said, not hiding his forming smile, but doubt tainted his voice as he continued, “Do you think I should have it read by Yuri?”

“No! uh I mean it’s your choice, but I wouldn’t. If you feel the letter is fine, it will do. Only Keitaro should read it.”

“O-ok…”

They left their discussion from there, both deep in thought.

 _If I told Yoichi I have feelings for him, how would he react? How would everyone would react? If I told my family?_ Natsumi trembled at the thought of being exposed. He trusted Hunter, but what if people stopped liking him. That possibility was enough for him to deny his own feelings. Natsumi felt trapped within high expectations, but he never remembered a time where he had felt any other way. Living up to those expectations brought him approbation, love, and an illusion of contentment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my amazing proofreader(s) and readers!  
> Please leave a review.
> 
> I had not planned how I would develop Natsumi when I first thought of pairing him with Yoichi, but I kinda relate to him, so his train of thoughts is the easiest to follow for me.


End file.
